Because you Live Jasmine
by Ethereal Fay
Summary: Porque Jasmine vive... Lief também. -One-Shot-


Because you live Jasmine

**Because you live Jasmine**

Lief caminhava entre os ladrilhos da cidade, conversando com quem passava. Absorto em pensamentos profundos, nem viu quando, Barda, seu amigo, passou e cumprimentou.

- Oi Lief. - falou o homem alto

- Hein?! Ah oi.

- Que houve com você? Você está assim à dias! Estou começando a me preocupar.

- Desculpa, é que eu ando pensando...

- Pare de pensar um pouco e vá viver. Como eu!

- Como assim, você?

- Você não soube? Estou noivo da Lindal.

- É... - Lief se entristeceu - Bom pra você.

- Falando nisso, procure uma namorada também! Tchau.

Assim, vendo o homenzarrão se afastar. Continuou seu caminho, no próprio mundo de pensamentos.

"Ah Jasmine. Se eu tivesse coragem ia lhe pedir à mão. Mas eu não tenho palavras, nem como falar isso para você. Gostaria de ser o seu viver e você o meu. Estou apaixonado..."

No momento começou a cair algumas gotas de chuva em seu rosto. Então olhou pra cima, viu um grande céu cheio de nuvens pretas, ao retornar seu olhar para o chão, viu vários aldeões correndo da chuva que viria a cair.

Lief, apenas suspirou e procurou algum lugar para ver a chuva caindo.

_**Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call**_

_Lembrava-se de quantas vezes seu mundo caíra, mas sua doce amada esteve lá para ajudar a levantar._

_**I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know, what I didn't know**_

_Lembrou-se também de quantas vezes procurou abrigo e respostas em seus olhos verdes e ternos._

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
**__**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Lembranças que iam e vinham como os ventos, o faziam sonhar com sua morena._

_**It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? **__**What's the use?  
If you're killing time**_

_A melhor fase de sua vida começava a partir do momento que haviam se conhecido nas sombrias florestas do Silêncio._

_**I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

_Ele apenas possuía a certeza que tinha achado seu anjo-protetor._

_  
__**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
**__**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live... I live**_

_Por culpa do seu pequeno anjo, fora flechado no coração contendo a chama de uma paixão._

_**Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always...**_

_Por culpa dela, ele sonhava durante o dia._

_  
__**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Por culpa dela, ele flutuava ao pensar nela._

_  
__**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl...**_

_Por culpa dela... ele estava apaixonado._

_**My world...  
Has everything I need to survive  
**__** Because you live... I live, I live**_

_Por causa dela... ele vivia._

Então a chuva parou de cair e ele tomou uma resolução.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Com licença, Perdição, você viu o Lief? - perguntou Sharn - Anoiteceu e ele ainda não chegou.

- Desculpa a demora mãe... - falou Lief chegando ofegante - Eu estava na cidade ainda a pouco.

- Não demore mais assim meu filho. - falou Sharn - Estava preocupada.

- Não faço mais. Perdição, você viu Jasmine?

- Vi de manhã... ela me disse que ia visitar alguém hoje cedo e ainda não retornou...

- Obrigado Perdição! - Lief disse saindo correndo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lief se encontrava no Cemitério da cidade de Del, quando encontrou a figura procurada em frente a um túmulo _chorando._

- Oi Jasmine. - falou com uma voz calma atrás dela

- Oi Lief. - falou com a voz chorosa - Eu apenas vim ver...

- É... a sua mãe. - ele interrompeu

- Como sabe? - perguntou enxugando as lágrimas da face

- Seu pai me contou uma vez, que sua mãe tinha morrido hoje, 16 de julho.

- Sim... - falou Jasmine - Deve ser duro ver alguém com quem dividiu parte da vida morrer.

- Não tanto, quanto amar alguém e não saber se essa pessoa sente o mesmo.

- Como assim Lief?

- Posso dizer algumas palavras?

Jasmine assentiu com a cabeça e Lief começou a falar.

_Se eu fosse_

_Se eu pudesse ser uma rosa_

_Desejaria estar em seus cabelos_

_Afastando seus pesadelos_

_Contando-lhe prosa_

_Se eu fosse um anel_

_Estaria no seu dedo_

_Para lhe acompanhar_

_E você me amar_

_Se eu fosse um beijo_

_Queria estar em seus lábios_

_Sentindo a vida_

_E suprindo seu desejo_

_Mas como eu não sou_

_Quero que aceite o que te dou_

_Quero te amar_

_E você, comigo, quer casar?_

- E então o que me diz, Jasmine? - perguntou Lief para a garota boquiaberta

- Não tenho palavras... - ela respondeu com lágrimas, novamente, na face

- Apenas diga sim e aceite ser minha. - falou Lief

- Eu aceito Lief! - ela falou

Lief sem palavras para tal momento, a beijou com todo amor que havia guardado para ela. Entre os dois fluiu, como um rio, paixão incessante. Ofegantes, após o beijo, falaram em uníssono:

- Eu te amo!

_**1 ano e meio depois**_

Lief se agoniava na cadeira, na ferraria, estava muito ansioso. Passava de 1:23 da madrugada e nada. Apenas ouvia os gritos agonizantes de sua esposa no quarto.

Até que tudo parou e apenas ouvia-se um choro de criança.

Lief se levantou correndo para o quarto, quando saiu a parteira. Entrando, viu Jasmine segurando nos braços uma criança pequena.

- É o meu filho...

- Não Lief. - falou Jasmine rouca - Nossa filha.

- É uma menina linda, como a mãe.

- É...

- Que nome quer botar, querida?

- Poderia ser Anna em homenagem à minha mãe?

- Claro... - disse e se virou para a criancinha sorrindo - Anna... Combina com você...

**Fim**


End file.
